Tennessee (Video Game)
Tennessee, affectionately referred to as Tenn, is a main character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. He is the younger brother of the twin sisters, Minerva and Sophie. He is a lookout for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tenn's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had two sisters, Minerva and Sophie. Post-Apocalypse At some point, the right side of Tenn's face got burned. Season 4 "Done Running" When Marlon brought back the injured Clementine, Tenn took to caring for her. On the day Clem woke up, Tenn came to check on her, pocket knife in hand. However Clem was hiding nearby. She either pins Tenn against the wall or calmly reveals herself only for Marlon to arrive and talk her down, the outcome either shaking or changing Tenn's relationship with Clem. (Determinant) That night, Tenn is mourning the loss of his sisters when Clementine and Alvin Jr. visit. He later draws while at dinner, something AJ bonds with him over. He also appreciates if Clem lets him have his colored pencils back that AJ had. The next day, he is playing with toy dolls of police and firemen. AJ tries to take one but Tenn wants it back. Clem takes the toy; if she gives it to Tenn, their relationship improves while letting AJ keep it harms their rapport. (Determinant) "Suffer The Children" At Violet's behest, Tenn invites Clem and AJ to Marlon and Brody's funeral, telling AJ that he was brave and giving him the firefighter toy. If Clem admonished AJ for killing Marlon, AJ will turn the toy down saying that firefighters are good people but that he is a murderer. If Clem supported AJ for killing Marlon, he accepts the toy and says he will work to prove his bravery to the others. At the funeral, Tenn places an illustration of a beach on the latter's grave, saying that he hopes she finds peace in the afterlife. When Clem and AJ are exiled, Violet mentions that Tenn was left inconsolable by the decision and is refusing to speak to anyone, but that he voted to let them stay. When Clem and AJ return, Tenn resumes his friendship with the latter and they frequently work together on lookout duty. Tenn and AJ join Clem, Violet, Louis, and Aasim for a game of truth or dare; Tenn admonishing Violet for her vulgarity when she uses her turn asks if Clem would marry, "flip", or kill Aasim, Ruby, or James. When his turn comes up and he's asked to reveal a secret he's never told anyone, Tenn states that he believes that some day the world will be free of walkers. The group is left impressed by his impassioned idealism, though Clem can cynically remark that humanity will likely die out before that happens. When the Delta attacks Ericson's, Tenn comes out of hiding when Lilly mentions that Minerva is still alive and wanted to come on the raid. Tenn asks to see her, Lilly attempting to lure him into letting his guard down so she can grab him. Tenn escapes being captured, and after the battle he apologizes to Clem for putting her plan in jeopardy and trusting Lilly. "Broken Toys" Tenn will appear in this episode. "Take Us Back" Tenn will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tenn has killed: *Mitch (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" *"Take Us Back" Trivia *Tennessee is one of few characters in the series to believe in an afterlife. As a result, he doesn't consider death particularly scary like some of his fellow survivors. *Tennessee is the fifth character in the The Walking Dead universe to have a burn on the side of his face, the others being Dwight and Mark, as well as their TV series counterparts. **It is currently unknown how Tenn got his injury, and whether it was sustained before or after the outbreak. *Kent Mudle on his Tumblr page confirmed that Tennessee is adopted. http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/181413658596/why-does-tenn-look-so-different-then-his-sisters *Tennessee was originally named Tennyson, but was later changed due to creative differences. http://kmudle.tumblr.com/post/181635317971/was-tenns-fullname-originally-tennyson-sp *He is one of the few characters against using profanity, and refuses to do so. * References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Alive Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Religious Category:Medics